New Car
by LucyLove101
Summary: Rickey and Lucy are tired of getting chased by a beast mutt everyday when they walk home, so they decide to get a car
1. Chapter 1

A New Car

Chapter 1: The Problem

"Honey I'm home!" Ricky shouted. There was a long moment of silence. "Lucy, honey I'm home!" Ricky shouted again. He gently took off his coat and hung it up in the coat closet. He walked into the kitchen and on the table was a piece of burnt toast with apricot jam on the side and a note that read: Dear Ricky, Sorry your dinner is a piece of burnt toast. Today was a tight schedule. I got called to a beauty parlor emergency. I picked up your dry cleaning… It's in the sink. I was in such a hurry I dropped everything, made you dinner and left. P.S. Your toast was in the toaster to long and the toaster kind of exploded….. If your going to kill me kill me after I've gotten my hair done. Yours Truly, Lucy

Ricky put down the note and took a bite of the repulsive looking toast. Shortly after he bit into the toast he jumped out of his seat and ran to the sink to spit it out. "Blah!" Ricky yelled. The kitchen door swung open. "Hey Rick." Said Fred. "Oh hi Fred." Ricky groaned. "Did that poodle Hester chase you down the block again?" Fred asked. "Oh Fred." Rickey chuckled. "Hester found someone new to chase down the block." Rickey said still chuckling. "Well that's a relief." Said Fred. "Lucy had some big emergency down at her hair parlor so she dropped my dry cleaning in the sink and made me a stomach bomb for dinner. "I didn't have the best day either." Said Fred. "Today I come home, I see Ethel fake smiling and standing in front of the closet. Though I knew I would regret it….I asked what happened. Ethel talked so fast I could barely understand her, but I caught the words: red, sock, pink, clothes, and sorry. Finally she stepped to the side, I opened the closet door and all of my white clothes are pink." Fred replied.

SLAM! Lucy stumbled through the door hyperventilating. She slumped down on the couch. Rickey and Fred walked into the living room, Lucy was laying down on the couch. Her dress was torn, one of her shoes had a heel missing, her purses handle was missing and her hair was messed up. "Lucy, honey what happened to you?" Rickey asked concerned. Lucy grabbed Ricky by the tie and said "You know that beast that used to chase you down the block." "You mean Hester?" Ricky asked. "Oh so it has a name!" Lucy shouted in Ricky's ear. "OWWW!!!" Ricky screamed. "Oh I'm sorry dear did I say that too loud" Lucy said letting go of Ricky's tie. "Just a little Lucy." Rick replied. "Lucy! Lucy!" Ethel yelled, barging in. I heard a scream what- oh Lucy look at you! What did these dirty skums do to you?!" Ethel shouted. "Oh Ethel they didn't do anything. That beast Mrs. Travoli owns found a new chew toy." Lucy said breathlessly.

"Oh you poor thing." Said Ethel You know you should get a car so you don't have to deal with this every day." Ethel said proudly. "Oh why Ethel that's a great idea! Rickey?-" "No Lucy we can't afford a car." Rickey said firmly. I hope that means we can get a car in your weird Cuban language that I don't and never will understand." " No means no in both languages, and you know that Lucy. Maybe if you didn't go to the beauty parlor so often, and if you didn't buy so many clothes we could maybe squeeze in a car. But no means no." Ricky said even firmer than before.

"Oh Ricky." Lucy pleaded. "Uh…. Fred and I have to uh…….. be somewhere." Ethel stuttered. "Oh well ba bye!" Lucy called. "Lucy now that the Mertz's are gone do you want to tell me what happened at the beauty parlor today?" Ricky said, under his breath. "Well you see they asked me if I wanted a free hair do, and I couldn't resist and they said I needed to be there in the next fourty – five minutes and it takes me fourty minutes to walk there so I dropped everything made you dinner and left." Lucy said, slowly stepping away from Ricky. " So you put my suit in the sink, and made me a stomach bomb for dinner, all because of a stupid hair do?!" shouted Rickey. "Well maybe if we had a car I could have cooked your toast just right and put your dry cleaning in the closet." Lucy replied with her head held high. "How does a car help those problems?" Rickey asked. " Well it's easy It takes me ten minutes to drive to the beauty parlor and fourteen minutes to walk there." Lucy replied "I'll look into it tomorrow but I'm not guaranteeing anything." Said Rickey. "Fine." Lucy called marching off to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thank you

The next day Ricky came home late from the Tropicana. "Lucy?" He whispered. "What is it dear?" Lucy yelled from the bedroom. "I have a surprise for you down stairs." Ricky said. "Oh really? Can I see it?! Lucy said happily. "Of course you can dear." Ricky said taking Lucy's hand. Ricky took Lucy outside, in front of the building. Fred and Ethel were leaning against a candy apple red car, with charcoal black tires. "Oh Ricky it's wonderful!" Lucy shouted hugging Ricky. "Now dear I know its wonderful and all, but we will be splitting the cost for gas. You understand? Ricky said looking Lucy in the eye. "Yes dear I do understand. I'll pay for 20% of it you pay for the rest." Lucy said looking in the opposite direction. "Lucy?!" Ricky scolded. "Oh I know dear I was just messing around, we will split the cost 50,50." Lucy said laughing. "I would think about what you're doing Rick, last time Ethel and I got a car, under careful consideration I let Ethel drive it first….. without me in the car. Fred said. "Yeah what is so bad about that?" Ricky asked. "Well I haven't gotten to the bad part yet." Fred said in a lower tone. Fred continued " When Ethel left, the car was black, when she came back the car was lavender. Ethel took it to a paint shop instead of a car wash. Fred said looking back at Ethel. Ethel glared back at Fred. "C'mon Lucy." Ethel said opening the car door for Lucy. "I'm coming Ethel." Lucy said stepping into the car door. "Bye!" Lucy called to Ricky and Fred as they sped away.


End file.
